don't let us be misunderstood
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: .:oh, Lord!:. Crack! fic.:


**don't let us be misunderstood**

* * *

—

_Naruto não me pertence. Todos comemoram!_

—

**N/A: **_Apenas finjam que o Obito não é o Tobi. Obrigado._

—

* * *

Observou atentamente as raízes do cabelo; nenhum vestígio. Analisou com cuidado as sobrancelhas e ainda mais de perto os cílios. Sem sucesso. Inspecionou as axilas, os poucos pêlos do abdômen, o nariz quase enfiado no tronco do outro. _Nada_.

— Está convencido agora? Sua idéia de que tinjo os cabelos pra impressionar garotas é ridícula. Faz bem o seu estilo.

Obito coçou nervosamente a cabeça. Sua idéia fazia todo o sentido — ele escondia o rosto e olhos de pálpebras caídas definitivamente não eram _sexy_, então o que deixava as garotas suspirando por ele, todas com aquela expressão débil? Só podia ser o cabelo! —, mas pelo visto se enganara? A menos que... a vaidade de Kakashi iria literalmente tão baixo?!

— Uma pinóia, Kakashi! Tire as calças!

Ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

— O quê?!

— Ainda não olhei tudo! Tire as calças agora!

— Tire você! Me enfiei nessa floresta com você pra dar um basta na sua obsessão de que eu pinto o cabelo, não pra ficar nu!

— Tira essas calças, Kakashi!

— Não!

— Tá com medo de ser desmascarado, mentiroso? Pois tiro eu!

Aproveitou o espanto e derrubou-o, engalfinhando-se numa disputa de vida ou morte pela peça. Alguns momentos depois chegou a terceira personagem do enredo, Rin, que como sempre e nada sutilmente estava à procura de Kakashi e fora informada de que estava na floresta com seu outro companheiro de time. Intrigada e preocupada, apressou-se quando ouviu suas vozes alteradas. O que viu evidentemente chocou-a profundamente.

Os dois desgrenhados e atracados numa árvore, Obito com a cabeça entre as pernas de Kakashi, quase arrancando sua cueca com a boca, Kakashi só com sua máscara dando uma chave de pernas no pescoço de Obito. Ela deu um belo grito e tapou os olhos com as mãos. Os dois deram um pinote de susto que os derrubou no chão, e de alguma maneira o intento de Obito foi alcançado.

— RIN! NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO! EU SÓ QUERIA QUE ELE ABAIXASSE AS CALÇAS E FICASSE PELADO! DIGO, QUERIA VER OS PELINH- NÃO! DIGO! QUERIA VER, MAS POR UMA RAZÃO INOCENTE! A GENTE PODE EXPLICAR! DIZ PRA ELA, KAKASHI!

Ele poderia dizer que se Obito gritasse mais alto seria escutado até no mundo dos mortos. Que se ele arregalasse mais os olhos eles iam quebrar os óculos e cair no chão. Que gesticular para Rin com sua cueca na mão não ajudava em nada a situação, e pra ele devolvê-la _imediatamente_. Ele tinha todo o direito de dizer palavrões. Ele podia enfiar um _chidori_ no peito de Obito. Ele podia dizer também que suspeitava que Rin estivesse espiando entre os dedos, mas mortificado por ser flagrado numa situação tão humilhante como essa, emudeceu. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi se cobrir com as mãos e ficar de olhos arregalados, todos os músculos do corpo tensos.

Morta de vergonha e logicamente pensando em todas as besteiras possíveis, a garota fitou o chão e murmurou um pedido de desculpas por incomodá-los e que eles não tinham que explicar nada. Fez umas reverências desajeitadas e saiu andando ligeiro com a cabeça ainda curvada, batendo em algumas árvores no processo.

Obito fez menção de se levantar e correr atrás dela, mas Kakashi recuperou-se a tempo e o puxou pelo pé.

— Devolve a minha roupa, Obito!

Rin teve coragem de virar mais uma vez, e a última coisa que viu foi Obito caído no chão gritando seu nome e Kakashi em cima dele. Essa espiadela lhe valeu uma colisão no tronco de uma árvore petrificada, um desmaio e uma concussão.

—

* * *

**Omake**

—

— Não acredito nisso! E na frente da Rin!

— Não era pra ela ter aparecido, _sensee_!

— O problema não é esse, Obito! Kakashi, eu jamais esperaria isso de você! Por que aceitou essa idéia estapafúrdia?

— ... para ele me deixar em paz, _sensee_.

— E _sensee_! Não era uma idéia estapa-coisa!

— Hm? Como não? Ué... Kakashi, você _realmente_ tinge...?

— SENSEE!

—

* * *

**N/A: **_SANGUE DE JESUS TEM PODER! ESSA FIC TÁ REPREENDIDA!_


End file.
